Just A Dream?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star has been acting like a jerk to everyone lately, so everyone comes up with a great idea on how to smarten him up. Rated T for language.


Kid and Maka were at a cafe in town. They were going over the big topics in the school. The biggest one at the time was that recently Black Star was being an ass to everyone.

"We need to do something about Black Star's behavior." Kid stated.

"I agree Kid... But what can we do? He doesn't listen to anyone..." She said.

"Yes I know..."

The two sat in silence. After about two minutes Maka heard Kid gasp.

"Maka I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Come with me!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cafe.

"Kid what is this about?" Soul asked.

Kid had called Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona to his place for a meeting.

"Soul... This is about Black Star." He responded. Kid then rolled his eyes, Maka and Soul had finally told everyone that they were dating, therefore they were holding hands.

"What about Black Star?" Soul asked.

"You haven't noticed how much of an ass hes been lately?" Liz asked.

"No...?" He said confused.

"I don't see how you couldn't." Liz said with a sigh.

Kid cleared his throat. "Anyway... I came up with a idea, but I'm gonna need every ones help. My idea is to fight him to get it through to him that he needs to-"Crona shakily raised her hand. Kid sighed again. "Crona... You don't have to do that... This isn't school. What?"

"I um... I don't know how to deal with everyone looking at me like that..." Everyone, but Kid, turned their heads from Crona. "I ah... That wont work..." She stated.

"Why wouldn't it? Fighting is the only type of language he understands." Kid stated.

"Well um, we all know how strong he is... so.. he'd win... even if we all fight him... but I have an idea, but we still... need every ones help." She said nervously.

"Oh and what's that?" Kid asked.

"Tie him up... and talk to him that way..."

Kid's face brightened. "That's a brilliant idea Crona! Lets find some rope guys!"

Everyone walked off, except Crona and Maka.

"Crona... How did you come up with that idea?" Maka asked.

"Huh? Oh... the witch ... did it to me all the time..."

"Oh... Well great idea." She smiled before walking off.

Black Star was walking home enjoying his day when out of the blue he was tackled.

"Hey! What the?"

"Sorry Black Star but this is for your own good." A voice said.

Crona and Tsubaki watched them tie him up. Once the five finished tieing Black Star up, they carried him into Black Star and Tsubaki's home. As Maka walked passed Tsubaki she noticed that she looked sad.

"Are you ok Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

The other four put Black Star on the couch. His feet were tied together. There was rope all around his chest, and hands.

"That outta hold him." Patty said joyfully.

"What is this all about guys?" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star we need to talk to you about your behavior lately..." Kid stated.

"Fuck off Kid! You have no idea what's going on in my life! Now untie me or else your going to regret it!" Black Star yelled as he fought against the ropes.

"No can do Black Star..." His eyes darted to Liz.

"I'm serious, untie me!" He yelled again.

"No dude..."

"S-soul?"

"Your attitude hasn't been cool lately... I don't want to be seen with a non cool guy, you know how it is..." Soul said as he kept his eyes away from him bestfriend.

"Soul... But... AHHHHHHHH LET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Black Star..." This time his eyes darted to Maka. "If we don't know whats wrong, how are we supposed to help?"

"Your not supposed to help. Gods don't need help from anyone!" The power in his words made Maka back up until she bumped into Soul.

Maka was looking around the room when she noticed that Tsubaki was standing as far away as possible from the group. She released herself from Soul's grip and walked over to her. She placed her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder and she looked up.

"You know whats wrong with him... don't you?" Maka asked.

"No... And I wish I did... hes been worrying me lately. You wouldn't even guess were dating anymore... hes always putting our dates off... And ... He may be a jerk at school, but at home, at night, I can hear him... Crying... in his room, he wont tell me whats wrong." Tsubaki explained.

"Black Star... Crying?"

"Yes..."

Maka patted Tsubaki's shoulder before pushing past everyone so she stood in front of Black Star. By now he gave up struggling, so he had his head down in defeat.

"Black Star..." She bent down so she was at his eye level, his head slowly raised as he searched Maka's face. "Please... just tell us... we're here for you..."

"No... I'm fine... Just untie me." He said.

"I'm sorry Black Star... not until you tell us whats wrong."

Maka and the others tried coxing Black Star to tell them. After about ten minutes of trying he finally sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you..." Everyone stopped talking and stared at Black Star. "My strength is fading..."

"So you act like an ass to cover up..." Kidd said.

Black Star looked up to Kid. "Yes..." Then he lowered his head.

Tsubaki pushed past everyone and kneeled down in front of Black Star.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried.

He looked up to his girlfriend. "Because... I didn't want any of you to pitty me."

"Oh Black Star..."

Maka walked over and helped Tsubaki untie him. When all the rope was off his body, he hugged Tsubaki. When he let go of her he sat back down.

"So now you guys know..." He said with a sigh.

"Have you told Dr. Stein?" Maka asked.

"Yes... that's the other thing... I keep disappearing to do special training. I'm almost back to normal, but not quite. I didn't mean to be a jerk to you guys..." He said.

"It's ok dude... Your still cool." Soul said with a smirk.

"Soul."

They high fived like always.

"So will you stop being a jerk then?" Kid asked.

"Yeah Kid... Sorry for telling you off earlier..."

"It's okay..."

One everyone left Black Star began to hear a weird, but annoying sound.

"Hey Tsubaki, you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what Black Star?"

"That noise..."

"Are you okay?"

Black Star woke up screaming. He turned of his alarm clock and looked around and realised he was in his bed, in his room. Tsubaki ran in.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

He looked up to her and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay..."

Before she disappeared Black Star called her back. "I love you Tsubaki..."

She looked confused at first but smiled. "I love you too."

As Black Star looked around his room he sighed. _Ugh... what a nightmare..._ He stood up and started to get ready for school.

* * *

Author's Notes: I was bored, and it kinda started off as a joke between a friend and me XD So what you think? Good? Bad? Review~!


End file.
